My Story Begins Ch 15
Chapter 15 It was like the first time I had seen her; Megan standing at the end of a hall with her swords at her side and her silver hair glistening in the dim light. For a second I had almost forgotten the position I was in and stopped struggling. It wasn’t until I heard the evil tones in Arachne’s voice that I started fighting again. “So the daughter of Athena has returned; now I can feed on the one thing I enjoy so much,” the spider cried as it began to walk toward Megan on her eight legs. The swords in Megan’s hands were shaking, but the look in her eyes was filled with determination. I started to shake and managed to get one hand free. I didn’t know what to do next because my other limbs were pretty badly stuck. I looked around for a torch or a knife, something. I even started to look for my hammer that had been knocked away but I didn’t see it anywhere. That’s when I had remembered what Karena said about how her weapon always returned to her and I reached around my neck. Sure enough the pendent had return to my neck and I pulled at it, making it morph into its hammer form. “Let my friends go right now you eight legged freak. Even after a few thousand years, your silk still isn’t as good as my mother’s,” Megan taunted the spider. Not the best idea but I had no place to argue. “Don’t push your luck girl. I still won that competition and was turned into this because your mom was jealous of my talent,” she said with anger seeping into her words as she spoke. “Athena did you a favor; I mean your skills couldn’t have gotten any worse. If you were a spider, it might of gotten better,” she continued to say. Before long Arachne couldn’t take any more and charged at her into the open hall out of reach of her webs. Megan managed to fight of the attacking legs playing a defensive game with the spider as her swords flew around her in a storm of silver that managed to blend into her hair as it flew around behind her. I had a problem telling apart her swords from her hair and knew that if she fought me like that earlier, I would have lost. But now wasn’t the time to think about this and I had a plan of escape. I began to shake my hammer around and the emblem on the head began to glow and I could feel the heat form around me. I slid it around me and the heat began to dissolve the silk threads, I then grabbed the torch the torch on the ground and started to burn away at Karena’s bindings again. “Hey, I can breathe again, thanks,” she smiled as I burned away the last of her bindings and we were ready to attack. She pulled out her whip and pulled it tight between her hands. “Alright, lets squash that bug.” I looked over to see Megan still fighting off the eight legs, but she was being pushed back and seemed to be slowing down. I got my hammer ready and rushed in with Karena right behind me. She jumped up and wrapped her whip around Arachne’s upper body. She then activated her whips electric abilities and Arachne let out a cry of pain as electricity went through her body, but it didn’t seem to harm Karena. I then went in and with a few swings of my hammer had knocked off a few of her legs. She began to shake violently and Karena was forced to jump off. “You little brats, I will destroy you all,” she called as she turned around to have us, with a bit of clumsiness as she was missing a few legs. “I’m going to devour your souls.” “Bad idea,” Megan said as she used that moment to rush Arachne and jumped onto her back and used her duel swords to separate the spider half and human half from each other. “You Athena brat, you haven’t seen the last of me, I’ll reform and when that happens I’ll come for you. You can count on…” but she never had a chance to finish as she dissolved into dust before us. “Good job taking down that spider Megan,” I said to Megan, only for her to go back into the position on the floor. “Spiders, get the away from me,” she said with her eyes closed. “Shut it Swift, don’t use the S word around her,” Karena said as she hit me on the back of the head. I guess Megan had used all her courage to save us and now that the moment had passed, she was back to being afraid of spiders. Chapter 16: Welcome to Camp Slowpoke~Finale [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins